A Day in the Life of Gokudera's Pajamas
by Persia no Hime
Summary: A story in which Gokudera forgets to take off his pajamas. The plot revolves around this one topic. mostly mindless fluff XD but its 8059 mindless fluff


**8059!**

**because we saw something on the yamagoku community on live journal involving Gokudera wearing a shirt very similar to one Yamamoto wore a few times in the manga**** the other night and thought we'd come up with why Gokudera was wearing Mo-chan's shirt. **

**and by we I mean Me and **yashaoftheness** who shall remain nameless *cough*Nicole*cough*. But the thing is, we wrote in parts. Some parts are mine and others are hers. I think its really easy to tell the two parts apart. Hers are much funnier than mine XD  
**

**Warning: **We wrote it at 2 in the morning... really... all we were doing was coming up with a reason... the plot is **"OMG GOKUDERA IS WEARING YAMAMOTO'S SHIRT**" that is the plot...

**FEEDBACK WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

* * *

It started when Gokudera woke up late after a graveyard shift patrolling the boss's perimeter. He got home at around 4:30 A.M., took off his tight, uncomfortable jeans, pulled on his sleep shirt and proceeded to collapse on his bed. Roughly two hours later he woke up to the beeping of his phone, telling him he's received a text message ('where r u haha').

"Shit." he'd said gruffly, before dashing around his studio apartment, trying to pull an outfit together in the dim light, late for _his fucking day to guard the Tenth!_

Tying his necktie and running at the same time, Gokudera tried to ignore the fact that he hadn't taken off his pajama shirt. No one would notice anyways, his jeans and tie would take the attention away from the over-worn shirt.

Running after that UMA was pretty hard work- but the two of them managed to get to school on time (not that Gokudera cared much, except the fact that he had to be there to protect The Tenth.)- and Gokudera hadn't given a thought to his outfit until he entered the classroom and caught the eyes of that damned baseball freak.

Dammit, he didn't need these kind of distractions today! It was not fair! He hadn't had a spare moment to see his stupid boyfriend since all the Inheritance Ceremony thing started, and yet he always saw Yamamoto at stupid school and they couldn't do anything 'cause then the stupid baseball idiot had to go to stupid baseball practice and Gokudera had to be a right-hand man and guard the tenth and why was the freak smiling at him like that?

"What are you looking at, stupid?" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto when he sat down next to him, glaring at the boy who was assigned that seat, said boy then whimpered and scuttled off to be insignificant and cowardly somewhere else.

Yamamoto only smiled, which served to aggravate Gokudera even more. Here they were-him and the baseball idiot- wasting their limited time fighting. They could be making out under the desk before anyone significant came in, but no, the stupid idiot had to smile like an idiot who knew something and make this precious time hell.

"I'm talking to you!" Gokudera snapped hitting the idiot in the process. "Answer me like a human being."

Yamamoto's smile grew wider and his only reply was, "Gokudera is the best!"

Feeling himself too tired to argue, Gokudera sat back on his chair and closed his eyes, only to be alerted by Tsuna's wondrous tone,

"Gokudera-kun, that's a different style for you isn't it?"

Gokudera opened his eyes in alarm.

_Oh Shit!_

Normally, Gokudera didn't give a flying shit about the Nami-middle uniform, only wearing it so he wouldn't have to deal with that bastard Hibari, but today the only part of the uniform he was wearing was the tie. He had quickly pulled on the same jeans as yesterday, changing the belts out, and the most practical Tenth Protection Shoes (light, good for running, rubber soles-he learned from that fight against Gamma. Electricity is _not. fun._). But what the Tenth was most likely talking about was the fact that he was still in his _fucking pajamas. His fucking pajamas that consisted of one of Yamamoto's old shirts._

"A-ah. Th-thanks for noticing, Tenth! I was going for a...grungier look today, I guess." Yamamoto snickered, and Gokudera glared back at him, though it faltered when he noticed the way Yamamoto was _looking_ at him, with a kind of... _smoldering _look, like the fact that Gokudera was wearing one of his shirts was the hottest thing in the world.

...and to that idiot, it probably was.

Gokudera tried very hard to ignore that look and pay attention to the tenth. But it was so god-damned difficult! and the fact that he'd spent zero quality time with the idiot for the past god-knows how long made matters even worse.

"But I want you to know tenth, it is _my_ shirt!" Gokudera said smiling at Tsuna. "It is not a shirt worn by anyone else but _me_." _In the past few months at least_ he added as an afterthought trying to not feel guilty about lying to the Tenth.

Tsuna gave him a confused look. "Oh... I didn't think the shirt belonged to anyone else..." Yamamoto snickered, "Its just that Gokudera-kun is not wearing his uniform."

Gokudera smiled. _Stupid baseball idiot and his stupid sexy gaze, making me unfocused, making me sound stupid... Oh When I get my hands on him..._

"Ah, but Gokudera looks better in his normal clothes, right?" Yamamoto said, putting his hands behind his head, "I always like Gokudera better without his uniform on."

And if that wasn't just absolutely obscene and unfair Gokudera didn't know what was.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. You do have a cool fashion sense, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said, looking nervously between his two friends, obviously missing out on something.

"Well, I don't like it. It's a DISGUSTING and PERVERTED outfit and I'm NEVER WEARING IT AGAIN." Gokudera blushed, he obviously wasn't as good at the whole subtext thing as Yamamoto was. Just another thing the idiot is better at than me, Gokudera thought bitterly.

"Perverted?" Tsuna asked thoroughly confused. He looked like he was about to say something, opened his mouth, apparently thought better of it, and instead, just smiled. "Well Gokudera-kun you're shirt is... very nice." He said and left before Gokudera could say anything.

Gokudera looked after the tenth because he didn't want to turn around and see Yamamoto's smug expression.

"I overslept." He growled without turning his head.

An "Mhmmm" was all he received.

"Thought I put proper clothing on." He went on.

"Of course." Yamamoto replied, voice still very smug.

"I would never wear your clothing," A pause, "In public." Gokudera gave up, his dignity was most obviously lost and he knew from experience that all attempts at trying to retrieve it would end in his humiliation. He turned to look at his boyfriend and was greeted with the same smoldering look that had freezed his thoughts only a minute ago.

"Ne, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, reaching out to run his fingers over Gokudera's cheek, steadily invading his personal space, "does that mean you wear my clothing in private?"

He was really close to Gokudera's face now, so all the silver haired boy could see was Yamamoto's big brown eyes, half-lidded and dark as he held Gokudera's face in his hand, his other hand moving up to toy with the collar of the shirt. Gokudera tried to fight his blush. Right-hand men did not blush, especially not for stupid baseball idiots, no matter how their eyes looked...

The bell rang, and students started filing in in groups. Gokudera jumped away, settling himself in his newly acquired seat, fixing the collar of Yamamoto's shirt. Tsuna walked in with Kyoko, smiling at the two apologetically, as if he knew their situation and was sorry he couldn't fix it. Which he probably did, he was the Tenth and all, he knew _everything_.

As their classmates settled down, Gokudera regained a small amount of his composure.

"Only when I'm in bed." He smirked as the idiot's face slowly turned red. He felt a bit justified, his little comment had done to Yamamoto what Yamamoto's touch had done to him. They _really_ needed to spend some alone time together... but with the tenth's ceremony coming up, such a thing seemed impossible.

"Hey Gokudera," Yamamoto breathed, his eyes were glazed with what could only be classified as lust and his smile had taken on a hidden meaning. Gokudera looked around nervously, yet his classmates-even Tsuna, who was preoccupied with Sasagawa- remained oblivious.

"What is it?" He snapped, trying to glare at the idiot. Trying, and failing.

"Do you wear anything else with them?"

And god dammit, that was it. He stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and storming out, kicking his desk over on the way in what probably looked to the rest of the classroom like a fit of anger, but was actually an extraordinary display of sexual tension. He got as far as the gates of the school when he remembered it was his day to protect the Tenth, to which he responded by chucking three sticks of dynamite in a nearby mailbox and kicking the wall a couple of times as it exploded. Then he started chain smoking and the UMA showed up.

Gokudera screamed what sounded like at least four different curse words jumbled together and pushed three more cigarettes in his mouth like he used to before becoming Tsuna's right-hand man. Shitt P. proceeded to make *swhoomp swhoomp* noises and perch on top of the wall.

Gokudera was nearly through his entire pack when he heard the first class bell ring and heard footsteps coming from the school. In the corner of his eye he noticed Shitt P. look behind her at who was coming before slurking off to do whatever UMAs do, but he was glaring at the desecrated mailbox.

"Haha Gokudera, about what happened in the classroom, I didn't mean to make you ma-" and then Gokudera shoved him against the wall, pushing their faces together.

"Haha- hey Gokudera-Sto- " Gokudera didn't let him talk. The stupid idiot was the cause of all this tension anyways, and by God, he would pay.

He sucked on the Yamamoto's lip until he was out of breath, and still he didn't break the kiss (Could it even be called a kiss? It felt more like he was devouring the taller boy.) He couldn't, it was like oxygen to him. He'd gone so long without proper... well anything, and he would not end it so fast.

In the end, it was Yamamoto, who pulled away. As he did, his head hit the wall and he laughed. Gokudera glared at him, why wasn't the idiot as affected by their separation as he was?

"Does this mean you're not mad Gokudera?" He asked snaking his hands around Gokudera's waist.

Gokudera rolled his eyes and once again pushed the idiot against the wall, his face only centimeters away from Yamamoto's. ".you." he growled.

Yamamoto responded by bringing their lips together once more.

"I miss you." Gokudera murmured, his eyes closed. "You have stupid baseball and then there's this whole thing with the tenth, we never see each other."

Yamamoto responded by kissing him again and again. Sweet and short kisses, the kind that left Gokudera wanting more.

"Well... Gokudera's already missed half of the school day..." Yamamoto managed between kisses, "And if we stay here any longer, someone is bound to show up." He laughed.

Gokudera sighed and pushed his face into Yamamoto's neck, arms wrapping tighter around his chest. "God you have to ruin everything, stupid idiot," he murmured. "I don't want to go back to shitty class, can't we just find someplace? Someplace we can be _alone,_" he groaned, thunking his head against Yamamoto's collarbone, "someplace alone but still in the perimeter of the Tenth?" Yamamoto just laughed and shrugged, running a hand up the smoker's back.

"Well," Yamamoto said, untangling himself from the other boy and grabbing his hand, "we're just going to have to find a nice, secluded spot somewhere on the school grounds...where Hibari-san can't find us." Gokudera immediately pulled Yamamoto back into the campus, mind set on a place.

"Haha! Gokudera, where are we going? You have your Battle Face on! You know, the one you get when you're going to fight? How come there aren't any teachers anywhere? I think I have a test this period-"

"Shut up shut up stupid baseball idiot! We're going to the fucking nurse's office, that bastard owes me."

"Gokudera, ne Gokudera?" Yamamoto tried to get Gokududera's attention as the smaller boy dragged him towards the nurse's office.

"Shut up , I don't care if you have a test today!" Gokudera snapped, "We're not going to class and that's final!"

"No, forget the class and the test... I'd much rather spend the time with you." Gokudera smiled, Yamamoto went on "If you're spending the time with me... will you be alert enough?"

That statement made Gokudera pause. But he had enough faith in the tenth, the man was amazing, he could protect himself, and besides the UMA was alert. And anyways, this idiot didn't have that much hold on Gokudera's attention.

"Boss'll be fine." Gokudera said as the two of them entered the nurse's office. "Yo Shamal, we're using this place." He motioned towards himself and Yamamoto. "If you know what's good for you, you'd get out."

Shamal shook his head. "Ok but after this we're even."

Gokudera locked the door after the pervert. He'd planned to jump the idiot on the spot, but Yamamoto was faster than him. Before he knew what was what, Yamamoto had grabbed him and pushed him against the nurse's bed. Gokudera closed his eyes and lost his fingers in Yamamoto's tangled hair.

Yamamoto's hands seemed to be _everywhere,_ down Gokudera's sides and up under his shirt, cupping his face and lifting him up to situate them more comfortably on the bed, and Gokudera was in heaven. God, it had been too long, way too long...

And then someone was knocking on the door to the office, calling something about aspirin or some other worthless shit, and Yamamoto lifted his head, still laid over Gokudera, with a puzzled look on his face. Gokudera let his head fall back down to the bed, rolling his eyes.

"Gokudera, should we-" Yamamoto started to say, lifting himself off of Gokudera, and Gokudera grasped his forearms, keeping him there.

"Shamal will get it later, just shut up now," Gokudera growled, pulling Yamamoto's head down to his. They shared a brief kiss before Yamamoto was pulling away again, looking guiltily at the door where the student had stood wanting aspirin. Gokudera smacked him in the head. "It's nothing! Stupid! Just let it go! I need this or I won't be able to protect the Tenth effectively!" Yamamoto looked reluctant, but he dipped his head back down to his boyfriend, their kiss wide and needy. Gokudera arched up desperately when Yamamoto moved his lips down to his collarbone, giving off a little moan. Then Shamal walked in.

"Alright, loverboy, time's up. I got a line waiting outside and I can't ignore it anymore," Gokudera made a little shrieking noise, clinging to Yamamoto, who at this point also looked a little irritated.

"What the fuck, Shamal? That was all of fucking ten minutes!" Gokudera snarled, wrenching himself away from Yamamoto, who just huffed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, and you decided you needed to have school sex with your boyfriend during the fucking flu season," Shamal said, sitting himself in the rolling nurse chair, wrapping a stethoscope around his neck.

"You fucking owe me!" Gokudera gritted out, "Two months, Shamal! I helped you get-"

"And that is in the past. Please return to class or I will have to call the principal and have him escort you," Shamal said and smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"_You're not even a real doctor!_" Gokudera yelled, as Yamamoto dragged him out of the office.

* * *

In the end, the day was one of the worst in Gokudera's life. Besides the fact that he'd only spent 10 minutes- ONLY TEN FUCKING MINUTES!- with Yamamoto after, he'd had to explain to the tenth where he'd disappeared to. Thankfully, Yamamoto took care of it...

"...And then the bear attacked Gokudera, and I had to dive in and wrestle it, but you see all it did was chip my nail... oh and scratch Gokudera's neck!" Yamamoto had then pointed to a red spot on Gokudera's neck.

Ok next time, Gokudera himself would explain to the tenth what had happened._ His_ stories wouldn't be as far fetched.

He'd then walked the tenth home and stood guard outside the house with the UMA. The very boring UMA who refused to answer any of his questions.

When he got home, it was 2:51 AM and he was glad he had half of his pajamas on. He ripped off his tie and took of his pants and collapsed onto his bed.

At which point a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him close to the large and warm body of one Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera closed his eyes. He was tired, but not too tired. This was always welcome to him.

"Ne Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered as he kissed him gently "Can I wear one of your shirts to school tomorrow?"

El Fin.


End file.
